Poison
by TheDeathChamber
Summary: His scent was dangerously alluring... His taste... intoxicating. SSLM slash. Now reediting... Chapter 5 edited.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.. obviously...

Notes: A series of shots that show the relationship between Snape and Lucius. Just a little slashy fun.

* * *

'The Dark Lord was very pleased with your potions, Severus.' 

Lucius Malfoy whispered quietly, his lips brushing gently against the young man's ear as he bent down to pronounce his praise. Snape recoiled from the touch, and though his face remained impassive his heart was racing at the unexpectedness of the contact. Lucius smirked slightly as he took a seat across him, settling comfortably in the dark green armchair and waved his hand. Not as skilled as Severus in hiding his emotions, the disappointment of having failed to startle the other wizard by approaching him from behind was clear on his face.

'Dobby.'

With a loud crack the house elf appeared, his hands clumsily bandaged.

'Yes, sirs. What may you be wanting?'

'Some whisky, perhaps...' he cast a questioning glance at Snape who nodded indifferently.

'Severus, why so cold?'

He asked as the elf left, leaning forward and caressing his cheek with an elegant finger, his nail trailing lightly over the fair skin. Snape licked his lips nervously and looked at Malfoy who was staring at him avidly, eyes glinting strangely in the gloomy candle-lit room.

'What exactly did you call me for, Lucius?'

Malfoy responded by pressing his lips on Snape's, softly, barely touching. Severus stiffened and jerked his head to a side. But Lucius easily over powered him. One of his hand gripping Snape's shoulder with almost painful force, the other holding his chin firmly although strangely gentle. His tongue darted out swiftly, like a serpents, and flicked over the raven-haired man's thin lips before these parted slightly and allowed entrance. His hold on the wizard's chin relinquished and his fingers trailed down his jaw and to his pale neck. Eyelids fluttered shut as tongues battled furiously in a passionate kiss, striving for dominance.

Quite suddenly Dobby popped in, carrying a tray with two goblets and a large bottle of whisky. They broke apart hastily, panting slightly. Malfoy settled back in his chair with his usual nonchalance and returned the elf's wide-eyed stare with a mask of coldness.

'You may leave elf.'

He said finally as the creatured made not move to retire. Dobby disappeared with a crack and a last stunned stare, leaving the two men alone. Snape stared at the crackling fire, his breathing still rather flustered even as he kept his lips closed tightly, scowling slightly. Lucius was watching Snape closely, grey eyes half-lidded.

'You can't deny me Severus.'

He drawled, his voice bloated with confidence. Snape turned his gaze slowly from the fire and glared at Malfoy coldly, a vein in his jaw pulsing rapidly in his agitation. With a last contemptuous look he lifted himself to his feet and strode towards the door.

'You seem to take a lot for granted, Lucius.'

He snarled angrily. Lucius remained seated, an amused sneer on his face as he watched Snape pause upon reaching the door. Walking over with studied slowness he stopped just behind the other wizard. One of his hands settling over Severus' which was grasping the doorknob, the other hooking around his chest possessively.

'Then why haven't you left yet?'

He breathed softly, his lips ghosting a kiss on Snape's cheek. Severus tilted his head slightly, eyes closed and lips parted. Lucius smiled, gloating.

'Come to my room.'

Snape ducked his head as though in flustered thought and without warning he pushed opened the door and slid out of Malfoy's limp embrace. Lucius made a lunge for him and nearly fell as he over balanced.

'I'm sure you'll be just as satisfied with a mirror.'

The younger wizard called back without bothering to turn as he strode down the dimly lit corridor. Lucius stared at his retreating back, mouth slightly agape. As he disappeared round the corner he followed quickly.

'Now, Severus. You're so easily offended.'

He said upon reaching Severus just as he was opening the gates to disapparate. Snape turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised.

'Come now. Surely you won't be leaving for a little trifle such as this.'

Severus remained silent, his eyes fixed on Lucius'. Malfoy brushed his hair back nervously.

'You deem yourself irresistible, Lucius. And yet you seem to be the one who cannot resist me.'

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, his forehead creasing.

'Are you coming or not?'

He asked haughtily, taking a step towards the house. A peacock crooned, the bird's call oddly loud in the silence of the night. Severus didn't move.

'It would... please me... if you were to join me.'

Lucius said finally, his back turned to the other man, the words seeming to have been forced out of him. Severus' lips twitched.

The bed resisted stoutly as they collapsed onto it, Malfoy considerately careful not to put the full weight of his body on Snape's.

The silk sheets rippled as Malfoy pinned him to the bed and kissed him savagely. Severus let out a whimper-like sound from the back of his throat while Lucius began unbuttoning the vest coat and growing tired with the buttons finally grabbed his wand and spelled Snape's clothes open. His hands caressed the pale chest, their lips parting as Malfoy's mouth carved a new trail down his chest with his tongue.

Severus' back arching seemingly of its own accord when Lucius sucked at a pebbled nipple. Snape fidgeted and tried to move, but Malfoy held him down, grasping his wrists firmly as he pressed a kiss on the other nipple.

'You taste so...sweet...Like a poison you keep relishing even though it is killing you slowly.'

Malfoy whispered quietly, puzzlement in his tone.

'How would you explain that?'

Snape let out a huff of annoyance as Malfoy ceased in his ministrations, his gray eyes fixed on Snape's. Obviously awaiting some kind of response.

'It's... complicated to explain. Do you think you can forestall your curiosity until later?'

Snape answered, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Malfoy sneered and bent down to meet Severus' kiss, releasing him from the hold he'd maintained on his wrists.

'Very well...But...' Lucius raked his nails on the pale white thighs of his companion, his fingers playfully teasing as they slipped closer and farther from Snape's turgent organ.

'You really...' Severus' hands gripped with bruising force at Lucius' hips, resisting the urge to let out a moan of pleasure at Malfoy's caresses. '...deserve to be punished... for keeping your secret from me.'

'Mmm..'

Snape responded, whether in agreement or disagreement it was impossible to tell.

'But...I'll be merciful tonight.'

Lucius grunted in a most undignified way as he thrust into the other man. It was a matter of moments, of arythmic hard thrusts before they were both fulfilled. Malfoy threw himself beside Snape, his fingertips still dancing over Severus' chest, unable to keep still, they burned words into the already flushed skin.

'You are mine Severus...'

'The poison will kill you someday Lucius.'

'...And you know it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them, obviously.

Notes: Well, I decided in the end to continue from the supposed one-shot. The story builds backwards... This would be some time before Snape joined Dumbledore. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy!!

* * *

Without a word of greeting, Lucius simply stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Snape's slim waist. Burying his face in the crook of Snape's neck, he inhaled deeply. Severus' lips twitched in amusement and some surprise at the unusual welcome.

'As pleasantly... surprised as I am with this reception...'

Snape said softly, returning the embrace somewhat awkwardly as his hands were occupied both with twin crystal bottles. Malfoy fidgeted, tongue flicking deftly over the sensitive skin where jaw melts into neck. His hands sliding suggestively down the other man's back. Severus gave an almost inaudible sigh of pleasure before breaking abruptly from his grasp. Malfoy straightened up and turned around to face his lover, eyes narrowed and steely.

'The Dark Lord wishes these potions to be completed by this week, Lucius. I have no time to satisfy your whims.'

Snape explained, his arms now laden with a couple of jars and a tightly wrapped box which was jerking suspiciously. He placed them on the wooden worktable and uncorked a vial which emitted a faint honeyed odor. Black eyes cast a quick glance at the other man who was standing silently by the cauldron, frowning lightly.

'Our Lord is indisputable of course.'

Lucius said finally.

Severus nodded and poured a few drops into the cauldron which hissed venomously, bathing both of them in heavy silver fumes.

'Narcissa is at home I believe...'

The raven-haired man hinted casually, with a raised eyebrow as he proceeded to open the small box. Lucius ignored him. He struggled as it thrashed between his hands and finally burst open, spilling a large tarantula on the table. It's pincers clicked menacingly and scuttled over Snape's arm.

'Avada Kedavra.'

The creature fell dead with a small thump on the floor. Snape's head shot up, an incredulous glare on his face.

'You could have killed me!'

He hissed in barely contained outrage. Malfoy simply smirked and grabbing his wrist pulled him into a rough embrace, his lips descending to give him a fierce kiss.

'I have a good aim.'

Lucius responded haughtily as they broke apart, raising a hand to caress Severus' cheek. Snape gave him a lopsided smile and pulled back again.

'I would still prefer not to have my life depending on your doubtful aim skills.'

He said silkily, retrieving the eight-legged creature from the floor and beginning to cut it's legs skillfully.

'What's life without risk? My own life is in constant peril.'

Severus raised an eyebrow skeptically, looking up from where he was slowly and carefully placing a hairy leg in the potion, which absorbed it silently and turned a violent shade of purple.

'Now Lucius, you underestimate yourself. Your magical prowess is surely to be taken into some account.'

Malfoy said nothing as he debated between offense or amusement. Finally, his lips twitched and he chuckled.

'Consider it. Though Narcissa and I sleep in separate bedrooms, she does, upon occasion, wish for us to consummate or marriage. What should I do if I should call out your name or moan for you in my dreams...'

Malfoy explained with a smirk.

'I see...'

Snape responded non-comittally as he added the final leg and stirred with a wooden spoon, but his lips were twitching.

'Well, this has got to brew for a few hours.'

He stated and set down the spoon, glancing at Malfoy.

'Have you planned how to occupy those hours?'

Lucius asked him suggestively, with a sly smile and hungry look in his eyes.

'Yes. More potions.'

Severus answered with barely suppressed grin.

'You work too much.'

Malfoy snarled and unceremoniously pulled Snape towards him, enveloping him in a rough embrace. Lucius pushed Snape against a nearby table, their mouths locked in a consuming kiss as hands traced well known paths down the other's body. Severus' fingers worked quickly to release Malfoy's cock from it's confines, playing with the golden curls around Lucius' hardness.

'Sometimes I wonder if you put something into my drinks.'

Snape's eyebrows rose questioningly at the unexpected and cryptic comment, although his hands did not cease in their ministrations. Malfoy, however, did not elaborate further, his mouth otherwise occupied. They were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass, as a particularly lust driven thrust shook the table and brought a bottle crashing to the floor. Severus, mid gasp, turned his head immediately to see what had fallen- though he kept the more dangerous potions closed away, it would not do to be intoxicated and somehow find themselves in the compromising position of having to explain why they were lying naked on the floor.

'Essence of murtlap.'

He identified it finally after a moment of thought, made very difficult by the fact that Lucius had continued where he had left off, imperturbed by the spilt potion.

'Expensive.'

Snape grunted, his fingers digging painfully into Malfoy's hips.

Lucius' eyes did not leave Snape as the younger wizard buttoned his clothes and walked to the cauldron, that was now bubbling thickly. Severus glanced at the clock, a slight crease appeared between his eyebrows as he saw the hour. Closing his eyes in intense thought and pinching the bridge of his nose with his slender fingers for a few moments before walking to a shelf and grabbing a small jar of a powdery substance Malfoy could not identify.

'Has it been ruined?'

Malfoy asked finally, as Snape did not seem to be disposed to explain and was done carefully measuring the powder.

'Nothing that cannot be fixed.'

Severus answered, waving his hand distractedly as he stirred the contents of the cauldron, now pale pearly blue.

'Dinner?'

He asked after a moment, glancing up at Malfoy who was already at the door. Lucius contemplated him in silence.

'You are mine Severus, aren't you?'

His voice sounding strange; a bizarre mixture of arrogance and insecurity.

'My only master is the Dark Lord.'

Snape answered coldly.

'Yes, but I own you. Not your skill or your devotion. Just you... Perhaps your love.'

'I must continue with the potions.'

'Of course, Severus. My love.'

Lucius pronounced softly.

'Dinner at seven.'

He announced before finally leaving, without a backwards glance. Snape glared at the bubbling potion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

Notes: Very close in time to the previous chapter...

* * *

Severus' hand made it's way lazily along the length of a pale white chest and stomach, while he snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. Lucius Malfoy groaned sleepily and captured the long fingers between his own before bringing them to his lips and pressing a light kiss on them. Snape traced a trail of light kisses on his lover's back and neck, lifting himself slightly he continued down his jaw, sucking right above his collarbone and leaving a pinkish mark. Malfoy turned on his back and met Snape's mouth with his own, eyes still closed while hands explored lazily.

'Lucius...'

Snape hissed as his hand caressed the blond man's arousal slowly, earning a quiet moan. Malfoy turned to face him, eyes now blazing with ardor as his pale, elegant fingers traced down Severus' vaguely protruding ribs and spine to rest on the dip of his back. He leant forwards, imprisoning the raven-haired man's lower lip between his teeth until a trickle of blood ran down Snape's chin and painted red the edge of his own teeth. Severus gasped with a mixture of pain and lust before Lucius ran his tongue over the swollen flesh, licking the bright red liquid as their hips bucked against each other. A few minutes later they lay entangled in the sheets, panting slightly, Severus resting his head on Lucius' chest while Malfoy wove his hand through the raven locks.

'Sirs must be getting up.'

A shrill voice piped up from the side of the bed, pointy ears and round, inquisitive eyes just visible. Snape rolled towards him and blinked hazily.

'What time is it Wheezy?'

He asked in a slight drawl. The house-elf bounced on the balls of his feet.

'Tis nearly lunch time Master, and he is telling Wheezy that they must be meeting some peoples today.'

Snape glared at the gloomy room, sunlight barely filtering through the closed shutters. Malfoy lifted himself on an elbow and gazed at the scene with a raised eyebrow.

'Why didn't you call us before?'

Wheezy cringed at the angry tone and stared at the floor shamefully.

'Wheezy tried, sir, but they be sleeping too soundly and pay him no attention. But Wheezy will punish himself grievously Master Severus.'

Severus waved his hand impatiently.

'No need Wheezy, don't punish yourself. You are not to punish yourself, do you understand?'

The house-elf bowed low,

'Master is too kind, will they be wanting breakfast?'

'No. It's too late, we have to go. You may leave to do something else.'

Wheezy nodded and disappeared with a loud crack. Snape made to crawl out of a bed when a hand held his wrist. He turned to stare at Malfoy who grinned at him slyly and pulled him down for another kiss. Snape responded but quickly broke apart.

'We have to go. You have to go especially, aren't you supposed to meet Narcissa before we eat with the Lestranges?'

'Does it matter?'

Lucius asked haughtily, pulling him down again and sucking on the corner of his thin lips. Severus' eyes closed and he knelt on the bed, straddling Malfoy who was quickly become aroused. Rocking together in a hard, fast rhythm Malfoy came with a loud moan while Snape gave a shuddering gasp and collapsed on top of the other man. Lucius kissed the crown of his head, embracing him tightly.

'I could stay with you all day.'

He whispered.

'Me too. But I promised Draco I would see him today.'

Severus replied, straightening and beginning to dress after a quick cleaning charm on both Lucius and himself.

'Ah, yes..' Malfoy acknowledged with a nod, his eyes warming slightly, 'Very well, then let's get going.'

Both dressed they apparated to Malfoy Manor, Lucius opened the door with a sharp tap of his wand.

'What did you tell Narcissa?'

Snape asked curiously, leaning against the wall and watching Malfoy as he smoothed the front of his robes.

'I had some business for the Dark Lord, of course. She would not dare to question orders from our Master.'

'Naturally. You had better go in first, though, I will wait until I see Rodolphus, Bellatrix stayed with her tonight, didn't she?'

'Yes. Well, I shall see you now.'

Lucius took leave with a last soft kiss to Snape's hand and a bow. Severus smirked and bowed back just as Lucius apparated to his door and Rodolphus Lestrange appeared beside him.

'Good afternoon.'

He said stiffly, Snape nodded curtly and both made their way up to the house. They were greeted by a couple of house-elves who bowed them to the dining room where both the Malfoy's and Bellatrix were waiting for them.

'You don't happen to know what Lucius was doing yesterday night, don't you Severus? He just refuses to tell me.'

Narcissa asked, pouting slightly as they made their way through the first course.

'I'm afraid not Madam, I had business elsewhere too.'

Lucius smirked behind his napkin and took a sip of wine.

'Something to do with that book you found a few days ago perhaps?'

Snape, who was seated at his side, glared at Lucius from behind his curtains of black hair.

'Nothing whatsoever, I do not know where you got that idea from.'

He replied evasively, but upon the insistence of the others he finally acquiesced to discussing the book. It was an old manuscript from the early medieval ages and containing a great deal of Dark Magic, some of which was fairly unknown these days. He was, in fact, doing some research for Voldemort. The talk continued throughout the meal, punctuated by an occasional comment from Malfoy and some question or another from the rest, especially from Bellatrix who was fascinated. As the conversation finally dwindled and the empty plates were carried away by house-elves Narcissa stood up,

'I'll get Draco, why don't you take our guests to the sitting room Lucius, dear?'

'Of course, 'Cissa.'

All were seated in plush, comfortable green armchairs and were provided with some after-lunch refreshments. Mrs.Malfoy came in carrying a little blond boy with curious gray eyes and a mischievous tilt to his eyebrows.

'Daddy!' he cried out gleefully as he caught sight of his father, Narcissa deposited him on Lucius' lap.

'Good evening Draco. How was your day today, hm, son?'

Draco chattered away with nonsensical sounds, only occasionally stumbling across some discernible word. His eyes suddenly fell on Bellatrix.

'Antie.'

He said with a shy smile. Bellatrix smiled widely and patted his head awkwardly. Draco gazed at Rodolphus quizzically, not remembering exactly who he was, and continued in his exploration of the surroundings.

'Sebewus!'

The boy shouted delightedly and extended his arms for Snape to hold him.

The raven-haired man sat with the boy on his lap, cuddling him while the others talked. Draco giggled as Snape tickled him slightly,

'Seb!'

He protested with another giggle as he poked him gently in the tummy. Lucius smirked.

'I've never seen you allow anyone to call you like that.'

'Well, as my godson he gets certain privileges.'

Snape replied silkily, earning an indulgent smile from Narcissa while Bellatrix rolled her eyes and Rodolphus grunted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish... in vain.

Notes: I wrote this on an impulse, can't believe anyone actually likes it...So thanks. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Snape abandoned the book he had been perusing, letting it fall closed with a crisp rustling of old yellowish pages rubbing together, before settling more comfortably on the sofa. Malfoy glanced at the clock when he heard the wizard give a sleepy sigh and frowned slightly, seeing that it was roughly above lunch hour- and Severus never took unnecessary naps.

Lucius set down his own volume and eyed the now sleeping man on his lap silently, following with his eyes the trail of his fingers as they wove through the raven locks, coming to rest on pale skin. His fingers traced the contour of Snape's jaw, paused to feel the tingling sensation of his exhalations of breath through enticingly parted lips. Digits skid down his neck, Malfoy closed his eyes, holding his breath unconsciously for a moment as he felt the pulse beating beneath his fingers. He found himself uniting the ticking of the clock that resounded through the silent room and the pulse. His hand roved down, bumping over the protruding collarbone and settling on the chest where he was met once again by the incessant, steady heartbeat. His eyes softened for a moment. Then he shook his head.

Nearly an hour had passed, he noticed as he smoothed the hair from Severus' brow, whose face contorted suddenly. Eyebrows contracting slightly and eyelids fluttering as sleep released it's hold. Malfoy stiffened for a moment before he bent down suddenly and kissed Snape's temple. A small smile graced the waking man's featured before he opened his eyes.

'Insomnia problems again?'

Lucius asked softly. Snape nodded, the motion accompanied with a disgruntled growl. Malfoy smirked slightly and cupped the other man's head with his hand to bring them into a kiss. Their lips brushed, just barely. He ran his tongue over Snape's lower lip, moistening the flesh before sucking on it gently. Slender fingers grazed his face before coming to rest at the base of his head, digging in and out of his hair. He let his hand wander beneath Snape's shirt, delighting in the touch of cool skin.

'And I thought Narcissa was the smartest of the three.'

They broke apart hastily, Snape straightened himself and stood up tensely. Bellatrix Lestrange stood in the doorway, looking both grouchy and disappointed.

'It would be smart of you to remain quiet.'

Lucius hissed menacingly, drawing out his wand. Bellatrix snorted and stared back impassively.

'We'll settle this later, Lucius. I just came to say that your son,' she cast a contemptuous look at Snape, 'and godson, is being born.'

Snape took a step forward, a faint glimmer of excitement discernible in his otherwise emotionless countenance. Malfoy smiled vaguely with a raised eyebrow.

'The Malfoy heir. Splendid. Let's go.'

l

'Sir.'

Lucius' head shot up from where it had been resting on Snape's shoulder at the entrance of the healer; she was an old irritable woman with the rounded limbs of the comfortably rich and beady black eyes. She raised a thick eyebrow and gave a rasping cough. Snape nudged Malfoy subtly, who stood and walked towards the healer.

'Ye' had a handsome, healthy boy.'

She said gruffly. Lucius approached her slowly and finally gazed down at the baby nestled between her fat arms and white cotton sheets. He extended his hand and propped up his chin with a finger, inspecting him closely.

'He's yer baby, Mr. Malfoy. You can hold him.'

Malfoy glared at her, but took the bundle in his arms. Draco snuffled and fidgeted towards him, little fingers curling around a stray strand of Lucius' hair. At this, Malfoy smiled and after a few more moments of contemplation walked to Snape. Severus raised himself to his feet, they exchanged a glance before he lowered his eyes to the baby boy. He had a small tuft of light blonde hair, a vague hint of Narcissa's nose could be distinguished as well as the promise of his father's pointed face. His eyes fluttered open, startling both the men. Quite suddenly, the corners of Snape's mouth tilted upwards and he grinned at Lucius.

'He's going to look like you, I'd say.'

Malfoy smirked and, as though he were whispering something in the man's ear, brushed his cheek with his lips.

'I'll see you later, godfather.'

'Indeed. Daddy.'

(this is a few days later)

'The matter is taken care of.'

Lucius said indifferently with an elegant shrug. Snape raised an eyebrow but remained silent, taking another bite of his dinner.

'As much as I actually enjoy the idea of Bellatrix tortured, I hope you did not resort to such measures- for appearances sake, more than anything.'

He said finally, serving a little more wine for both of them. Malfoy glared at him and huffed indignantly.

'Surely you do not think me crude enough.'

Snape smirked and averted his eyes, taking another casual forkful.

'What is that supposed to mean, Severus?'

Lucius hissed irritably.

'Surely silence speaks for itself.'

Severus mocked, sneering behind his glass.

Malfoy stood up angrily and pulled the man roughly away from the table, grasping his wrists, he pressed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

'You see what I mean...'

Lucius growled at him before lowering his head and biting the crook of Severus' neck, drawing bright red droplets of blood which seemed to shine against the pale skin. Snape gasped in pain and fidgeted, but Malfoy did not loosen his relentless grasp on the man's wrists. He licked the blood with a moan of pleasure and then turned to slide his red tinged lips over Severus', who took advantage of the situation to capture his lower lip, managing his revenge as he broke through the tender flesh.

'This is really going to hurt in the morning..'

The blond man whispered as he lowered them to the carpeted floor, Snape imprisoned between his legs and his arms held still by Malfoy's relentless grasp. Malfoy sucked at the pale skin right beneath his collarbone, leaving it an angry red. His tongue circled erect nipples before he pulled at one of them with his teeth. Severus thrashed with an quiet moan, which Lucius took as the signal to continue his administrations.

'I think I've made my point.'

Severus whispered, still on the floor, now lying beside Lucius who smirked and crushed them closer together, arms circling Snape's waist.

'I believe you enjoyed our little torture session...'

He replied, caressing his cheek with sudden tenderness. Snape gave him a half-smile, rubbing his neck.

'Somewhat. Although pain was rather more predominate than pleasure at some points.'

'I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not.'

'Beast.'

'You've mixed up our roles Severus. I'm the beauty, in any case, you're the beast.'

Snape sat up abruptly, scowling, his eyes darkened. He pushed himself to his feet and swiftly collected his clothes. Lucius frowned, realizing the man was leaving when he pulled on his shirt, and stood up himself. He grasped his wrist to stop him. Severus yanked his hand away and thrust himself into his pants.

'Severus. F-forgive me, you are beautiful.'

The raven-haired man ceased dressing but said nothing, Lucius grimaced behind Snape's back then hooked up his usual arrogant smile, his arms circled Severus' waist and he rested his chin on the crook of his arm. Snape hissed in pain and turned around to look at him.

'I don't ask for flattery Lucius. Simply, take care not to insult me.'

He snarled coldly.

'I'm sorry Raven.'

As he uttered the last word he gave a start, surprised. Severus looked at him uncertainly, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. Malfoy smiled and brushed his lips against the other man's in an intimate kiss. Snape melted into the embrace and allowed Lucius to coax him back to bed.

'Let's see if you can get some sleep, Severus.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish... in vain.

Notes: Well, I changed chapter five, I don't know if somebody actually got to read it, but I wasn't happy with it. I must say I'm much more content with this one. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Thanks!

* * *

'Checkmate.'

Snape pronounced triumphantly, melting back into the armchair as his queen knocked the crown of the adversary king. Malfoy pursed his lips and leant back himself, swirling the blood red liquid of his glass before taking a sip.

'You really should be better at chess, with your love for politics...'

'I must not be, considering I am not yet Minister for Magic.'

Lucius responded, sounding strangely disgruntled.

'You can't expect to be crowned king in so little time.' Severus said calmly, waving a dismissive hand in the air. ' I never knew you had such high aspirations, though. Minister?' he concluded with a raised eyebrow. Malfoy smirked and downed the rest of his wine.

'Truthfully the Minister is sometimes, not to say usually, but a puppet. Real positions of power are often backstage.'

'Cunning and stratagem, aren't those the famous Slytherin traits?'

Snape teased, though his face was masked in an unpleasant sneer. Lucius' eyes narrowed irritably, gray eyes cold.

'I cannot resort to the Imperius curse with all, therefore I must inevitably content myself with more legal ways. Anyway, as you mentioned just a few moments before these kind of achievements take time.'

'I highly doubt bribing and blackmailing Ministry officials is considered legal, my friend.'

Severus answered, his tone expressionless, but his eyes were shining with amusement. Malfoy smiled in a rather satisfied manner and motioned for the other man to join him in his seat. Snape complied, albeit with an enquiring eyebrow, crossing the short distance between their armchairs and placing himself on Lucius' lap.

'That aside, you should know better than anyone how diverted I am in pursuing other skills.'

'I should?'

Snape asked, his voice breaking slightly as Malfoy nibbled on a sensitive earlobe.

'Yes... You might not believe it, but I have been most unusually loyal to you, Severus.'

'You have?'

Severus nearly purred as he felt a hardening bulge rubbed against his thigh. Lucius brushed his lips over the other man's, flicking his tongue over them until they parted and slipped in, tickling the roof of Snape's mouth with the tip of his tongue. He broke the kiss and nuzzled against Severus' neck, his breath tingling the pale skin pleasantly as he spoke softly, though his tone contained a hint of menace.

'Indeed, and I hope you have returned the favor.'

The black-haired man tilted his head back, hands running down Malfoy's chest.

'Rest assured that it is so.'

Snape said sincerely before leaning forward to capture Lucius' lips with his own, sucking lightly as he caressed Malfoy's navel, unbuttoning the velvet green trousers swiftly and taking the pulsing heat between his slender fingers. Lucius groaned with pleasure as he printed a trail of wet kisses down Severus' collarbone, his own fingers working rapidly to pop open the crisp black shirt.

Without warning he lifted Snape from his lap and shoving the chessboard aside, pushed him onto the table. Severus protested half-heartedly at the mess, his words dying away as Malfoy brushed his thumbs down the black hair that ran down Snape's navel to his rigid organ.

Lucius breathed heavily, his arms shaking under the strain of keeping himself upright, his hair cascading down brushing Snape's chest.

'We really shouldn't do this again, what if Narcissa came in?'

Severus remarked unexpectedly, caressing a lock of silky hair as he spoke.

'She won't. She's staying in her room all day, embarrassed of walking around with that bulging stomach, I believe.'

Lucius explained with a shrug, letting fall a light kiss on a pale ribcage as he disentangled himself and cast a cleaning charm on both of them before offering his hand to pull the other man to his feet.

'Doesn't she allow anyone in, then?'

Snape asked curiously, tugging his shirt on and beginning to button his shirt.

'Oh, yes. The house-elves which serve her specifically, myself of course, though not too often and - Bellatrix.'

He said darkly, glaring at the woman who was standing just outside the room.

'Do you live here dearest sister-in-law?'

Malfoy questioned, fortunately already dressed, as he crossed the room towards her. The witch stared at him coldly, looking him over as though trying to find anything suspicious.

'No.'

She replied after completing her inspection, casting a disdainful glance at Snape who was clearing the floor of chess pieces with a casual wave of his wand.

'Then I would think you should know it's polite to knock before entering rooms in others houses.'

'I came to see Narcissa.'

'As you see, my wife is not here. So if you will excuse us.'

'You're hiding something Lucius.'

Bellatrix said accusingly. Her eyebrows rising nearly to her hair line as her gaze fell upon a red blotch on Malfoy's neck.

'Even if I were, which you would find hard to prove, be assured it is nothing which concerns you.'

He said icily. The witch glared at him furiously for a moment before turning on her heel and departing down the candle-lit corridor towards her sister's room. Severus approached quietly from behind and slipped his arms around Malfoy's waist, letting his chin rest on the other's shoulder.

'She suspects something, I fear.'

He whispered as they watched her shadow disappear and muffled silence fall in the hall.

'She knows nothing, not that I care. I simply wish to avoid Narcissa any displeasure, she's very sensitive with her pregnancy.'

'I'll leave.'

Snape said, beginning to pull away. Malfoy caught his wrists and pressed up against him.

'No, you will not. You're staying for dinner and then I'll accompany you home, of course, as the good friend I am. Or, perhaps, since it will be late I will graciously offer you a room in my manor, as the well-mannered host I am.'

Lucius whispered haughtily, half-closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

'I like the way you smell.'

He said with a smirk. Snape mimicked his expression before closing the distance between them and kissing Malfoy, who released his wrists to allow his hands to wander on his waist and sliding down his back.

'Do you wish for revenge?'

Severus asked, indicating the orderly set chessboard. Lucius nipped at Snape's lip unusually playful and nodded, leading them back to the game.

'I have other games in mind though.'

Malfoy hinted seductively, pulling Snape back to his lap instead of releasing him to sit in the other armchair. Severus smiled, weaving his fingers through the golden strands. A pop broke them apart as a house-elf materialized before them.

'What is it Elf?'

Lucius asked the creature angrily, failing to grasp Snape who was moving away towards his own chair. Large bat-like ears drooped fearfully.

'Miss Malfoy tells Blooky to bring Master Malfoy, sir, she wishes to see him.'

Malfoy glared at the elf.

'Tell her I shall be there in a moment. And you, stick you hands in boiling water for this damn interruption, elf.'

Blooky nodded sadly and dissapparated with a whip-like crack. Lucius turned to look at Severus who was sitting, quite expressionless. Malfoy stood up finally.

'I'll be back as soon as possible, Severus. Feel free to entertain yourself whoever you wish, this is your house, I hope I needn't remind you.'

Snape waved him away, looking somewhat disgruntled. Lucius smirked and reached out to hold Snape's chin, lifting his head to look at him.

'I'd rather stay with you, Severus, really. Don't let me leave like this.'

Severus lowered his eyes then looked back at Malfoy.

'I- I love you.'

He stammered, his lower lip trembling. Lucius' hand dropped, and he took a step backward, surprised. He stared at Snape, eyes rather wide then blinked and smiled finally, though he still looked a bit unsettled.

'I'll see you in a moment.'

Malfoy said, hand twitching as though he were going to clasp Snape's hand but dropping back to his side before he turned and walked swiftly from the room. Severus watched him go silently then gave an almost inaudible sigh and gulped down the wine that remained in his cup.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish...in vain

Note: Sorry about the last chapter, I totally agree it did seem weird to me in some points- maybe it's because I wrote the dialogue first and then added actions? Anyways, sorry about that. I think this one doesn't have that problem... Well, thank you all for the great reviews, I never expected them...really. By the way, would everyone mind terribly if I take a writer's license and put only three years between Severus and Lucius/ - Enjoy the chapter! (and review) ;)!

* * *

Malfoy let the door bang behind him as he followed his companion into the room, their boots leaving trails of dirt on the crimson rug. He tugged at the mask hanging on his neck and finally managed to throw it on the bed with a disgruntled snarl, Snape retrieved his own mask and placed it on the bedside table, along with his wand. He turned around, and amused smirk crawling over his face as he watched Lucius hurry to the handsome wooden mirror and, his face close up to the reflecting surface, worriedly begin prodding his hairline where a scab of dark red- nearly brown clotted blood had formed. Severus finally shook his head slightly and approached, resting his chin on Malfoy's shoulder for a moment, looking at them both in the mirror before forcing Lucius's hands away and making turn so he could stare into his face. Silence reigned for a few seconds as he carefully inspected the cut, Snape raised a hand to graze his fingers over the dry blood and unexpectedly pulled a piece of scab away, making Lucius jump and glare at him through narrowed eyes.

'It's just a small cut.' Snape informed, the corners of his lips twitching. 'I do believe it's more your pride that's wounded, isn't it?'

Malfoy averted his eyes, scowling at the dimly lit room before returning to glare at Severus.

'Well, naturally I am indignant. That filthy muggle spilled my blood. Blood belonging to one of the purest wizarding families!'

Snape sneered at him, subtly rolling his eyes.

'Poor child, does it hurt?'

He mocked nastily, wetting his dry lips with his tongue. Lucius' eyes followed the tip of the muscle as it traveled in and out of Severus' mouth. Silver and black melded as they gazed at each other, Malfoy glaring at the glimmer of amusement shining in the other man's eyes.

'You're filthy.'

Lucius spat finally. Snape raised an eyebrow.

'And you're not?'

SsLmSmLs

'It reminds me of the Prefect's Bathroom.'

Severus commented as he surveyed the sparkling white-gray marble walls and ample circular bathtub. Malfoy looked up, his fingers still half-way from unbuttoning his shirt and raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, but this one is- quite more private.'

Snape smirked, leaning against the wall still dressed.

'I seem to recall it was private enough on a fair number of occasions.'

Malfoy's expression mirrored Severus' as finished undressing, flinging his shirt to join the pile where the rest of his clothes and robes lay, next to his boots. He frowned as he saw Snape had not made any move to remove his clothes and walked up to him, burrowing his head in the crook of his neck and nipping at the flesh lightly.

'Are you planning to bathe dressed?'

He asked, sliding off the black-haired man's robes.

'The h-house-elf.'

Severus explained breathlessly as Malfoy's hands strayed under the shirt and lips brushed roughly along his jaw. Lucius paused to stare at the female creature who was preparing their bath, large ears twitching as she poured salts and oils expertly into the warm water.

'They're sworn to secrecy, they know what to expect if they say things they're not supposed to.'

Bulging green eyes surveyed them curiously while the house-elf closed the bottles she had been using.

'She seems rather bold, doesn't she?'

Snape said, staring at the creature who was currently swishing the water about with some un-known instrument.

'Yes. It does. Well, there are always punishments to hand out to improper servants.'

He responded indifferently, returning to the process of undressing the other wizard. The house-elf finally stalked up to them, curtsying.

'May sirs be wanting anything else?'

'Yes, tell some other kitchen elf to send some refreshments.'

'Yubby wills bring it sir.'

'No, elf, you shall..' Malfoy paused, obviously relishing in thinking up some atrocious punishment. ' You shall nail your ears to a piece of wood...and tell Narcissa to think up some punishment of her own, I'm sure she'll enjoy some distraction.'

Yubby's lower lips trembled but she nodded and disappeared with a crack. Snape stared at Lucius, looking quite amused.

'How's Narcissa coming along, any problems?'

He asked, finally undressing completely. Lucius stepped into the water with a pleased sigh, not answering until Snape had joined him.

'Some morning sickness I'm sick about her complaining about, but nothing else.'

Severus nodded politely, settling behind Lucius who immediately leant back, the water up to their waist in sitting position. Lucius sat up startled as he felt something wet and soft massaged into his hair.

'What are you doing?'

He asked, turning around eyebrows raised. Snape cocked an eyebrow too.

'Washing your hair, it's dirty.'

He replied, his tone conveying he clearly thought it was obvious. Malfoy smiled, still looking slightly surprised and returned to his original position to enjoy the sensation of slim fingers running through his scalp. Severus caressed the silky, now soapy hair, bringing a strange to his cheek and brushing his lips to it. Lucius moaned contentedly as Snape proceeded to ease his back and neck muscles, his feet running down the length of Malfoy's legs as he moved down his spine.

'Let me tend your hair, see if I can get some of the grease out of it.'

Lucius suggested with a smirk, forcing Snape to move and change positions.

'You've known me for more than a decade and now you want to fix my hair.'

Snape said dryly while Malfoy began running his hands through the black strands. His lips brushed a pale shoulder, even while his hands worked at the hair.

'No, it doesn't really bother me. If it did, I would have done something about before, wouldn't I have?'

Severus shivered as hot breath tingled his neck and hands ran down his sides until they plunged under water over his hips and back up again.

'You've lost weight, Severus.'

Lucius remarked, a small hint of concern in his voice as he ran his fingers over protruding ribs once more.

Snape shrugged, gasping slightly as Malfoy sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck, similarly to a ravenous vampire.

'I must invite you to dinner more often.'

The wizard continued, hands trailing down the flat of Severus' stomach and down his navel, feeling blood rushing down to his own organ as he felt something twitching near his fingers.

'Too much exercise and too little food...'

Malfoy explained, running his tongue over Severus' lips as the raven-haired man turned his head and they kissed. Snape turned completely as they broke the kiss, straddling Lucius and leaning in to capture his lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it lightly as shafts brushed against each other, sending shivers of pleasure like electric shocks through both of them. Malfoy groaned, biting the tongue currently within his mouth until a metallic taste invaded both, and Severus pulled away, his lips red from kissing and blood. The same metallic glint came into gray eyes, turning them from rain clouds into steel. He pulled Snape closer and licked at the blood, moaning as their hips bucked together, hands tangled in his hair.

'Severusss...'

Lucius hissed, crawling forward and pushing Snape against the opposite side of the tub, nuzzling his neck. Severus gasped when his side hit the edge of the bath, but pain and pleasure melded into one as Lucius pulled his legs up slightly and plunged into him hard. Snape groaned as Malfoy pulled back only to enter again, setting a fast rhythm which had them both panting when they finally came.

Neither said nothing while they caught their breath, Lucius finally caressed Snape's hair, brushing it away from his face and kissed his jaw. As they disentangled, Malfoy ran his fingers over parallel scratches on the small of his back.

'That's going to leave a mark, you know?'

Snape smirked, black eyes glittering.

'As will this rash I seem to have developed all over my neck...'

Malfoy allowed a small laugh to escape him, which was swallowed as their lips met once more.

'You're staying the night, aren't you?'

He asked, whispering in Snape's ear as they rinsed and stepped out of the bathtub. Another house-elf popped into appearance, eyes politely lowered as it offered two warm towels and in the draped across the other arm, two bathrobes.

Snape set his cup of wine on the table, raising his hand to his mouth to cover his yawn. Malfoy smiled slightly, finishing his own drink and leaving his glass. He rolled on his side, resting on his elbow and gazing at his dark-haired companion. Snape moved closer and finally lay down with a sigh. Lucius's lips twitched as he turned off the lights with his wand and settled down himself. Their lips brushed, Severus' absently, eyes already closed while Malfoy draped his arm across his waist and their legs entwined.

'Night Lucius..'

'Good night Severus.'


End file.
